battles_of_the_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
RISE OF MAXIMUS 2015 - Russia was in trouble. The oil prices had gone down to a new low, diminishing the Russian income and making a large hole in their budget. Many people did not believe president Putin could resolve the financial issues and a new man, Maks Nikolajevna Adrikov (born 1983), rose to power. 2016 - Putin, bowing to the will of his people, organizes new elections, which are won by Maks "Maximus" Adrikov. Dmitry Medvedev keeps the position of Prime Minister. Under Maximus the economy grows rapidly, at the level before the financial crisis, and he was loved by the people. But he fails to adress problems like corruption and illegal activity within the government. 2018 - President Maximus reformed the government massively, to great anger of the West, so that he and the Ministers would wield almost all of the power. In the new government there would be no senate or legislative chamber. The First (or Pervyy) would be the head of states with eleven Ministers assisting him. Ministers were appointed from the People's Chamber, a group of twenty men with no power who where elected in annual elections. The Pervyy could technically be elected from the People's Chamber but only when he abdicated. 2018-2026 - Pervyy Maximus' controversial government reform had not made him unpopular with the people as he was still improving the financial situation. In his second term (2019-2020) he greatly increased military spending. The state also bought hundreds of small military startups. He also invested massively in clean energy production, ordering the construction of an experimental laserfusion reactor in Siberia (Jul. 2019) as an alternative to the European ITER initiative. He also launched a project (Project HOR, Honor of Russia, Feb. 2020) that would make Russia more selfsufficient and more isolated and independant. Russia pulled back all troops from Ukraine and Crimea (Aug. 2021) and even left the UN (Dec. 2021). Russia also never showed up at any international convention and officially closed the border on 1 January 2022. In 2024 they greatly reduced trade until they only sold power. In 2025, when a gigantic hydrogen production plant opened, they also started selling hydrogen fuel. 2029 - The laserfusion plant started operating and producing 9 gigawatts of power. Maximus ordered the construction of an additional 15 plants which each having a capacity of 12 GW. All this extra power was then sold to other European countries. Russia was one of the prime funders of the HSCCN (Hydrogen SuperConductor Cable Network), which was used to transport giant amounts of energy very efficiently. 2042 - Russia was now competely selfsufficient. It hasdsurpluses of most resources which it sold to other countries. Its army was extremely advanced and modern and numbers 7 million, with an additional reserve of 30 million. Population had rapidly grown to 210 million, especially from immigration from poorer countries. In December 2042 President Maximus fully mobilized the army and stationed them near the border with Finland. The EU feared an attack and Finland agreed to letting NATO forces defend the border. 2043 - Russia turned off the power supply (Jan.). This lead to Europe only having 30% power. Many advanced systems were deactivated as energy for heating up houses, especially in the cold Nordic countries, was more important. And then Russia invaded (Feb.). 500,000 troops marched into Finland and overwhelmed the small amount of NATO forces there. 2044 - Maximus calls himself Emperor Maximus, and renames Russia to the Great Maxian Empire. MAXIAN WAR OF CONQUEST REIGN OF THE EMPEROR 2050 - The Emperor has the entire world under his control. He captures all scientists and locks them up, all working on one goal, making Maximus live forever. He also founds hundreds of 'Maxian Schools' where children are brainwashed to believe in the 'Great and Benevolent Emperor'. Technological development comes to a halt as all intellectuals are locked up in the Magnificent Palace to work for the Emperor. All people with only a little bit of knowledge are executed. He rules from the Red Throne in the Magnificent Palace. He has numerous so called 'Overlords' who rule provinces. There's also the Supreme Overlord, a kind of deputy emperor. All people are forced to work for His Benevolence as unknowing, brainwashed slaves. He slowly makes his palace larger and larger with higher and higher spires. 2088 - The Emperor retires and is put on life support as his health detoriates. The Supreme Overlord (named 'Magnus') rules in his place until his planned return. 2102 - The Emperor awakens from his coma and gets a new, cybernetically enhanced body. He returns to his position as World Emperor. The Supreme Overlord is also awarded a new body. THE RESISTANCE 2168 - Ivan 283RU782.512.209 is born (children are only given first names, with numbers denoting their family name, country of origin and number in the person number) from Ivan 282RU782.512.209 and Marska 298RU201.604.890. 2173 - Ivan finds a very old diary in an abandoned house near the farm where he lives. The diary describes the life of a Maxian soldiers, who is horrified of the atrocities the Maxian Army performs. The other soldiers bully him, as he does not want to be included in the mass raids and rapes the Army performs. Eventually he is forced to rape a woman, which traumatizes him for the rest of his life. He tells of the brainwashing, and the disappearing of intellectuals and scientists. Many of his co-soldiers become members of the Imperial Guard but the author of the diary does not want to join, even though it was usual that all ex-soldiers would join. Eventually the diary stops at the moment when the author is afraid of being executed. He also warns of IQ-tests being done on every boy who reaches the age of 10 (after 3 years of brainwashing school). Everyone who scores higher than 115 is taken away, including the parents. 2178 - Ivan performs badly on purpose on the IQ-test and reaches a score of 97. He is not taken away. Slowly he begins working on a plan to free the world of the Maxian Empire, a plan he calls the Resistance. First he copies the diary hundreds of times and spreads it in the local town, including notes written by him that tell the readers to copy and spread the book. 2184 - When Ivan is 16 he runs away from the farm and takes the identity of 'Drakon', secretly preaching for a rebellion and setting a date on which everyone must rise, 1st of January, 2244. For 30 years he secretly travels the world and spreads the idea of a secret rebellion everywhere. There is also another thing he notices. He notices that the Imperial Guard, the only military force, is extremely small, as the Emperor believes everyone to be brainwashed. 2214 - The Resistance begins and within a matter of hours the rebellion starts. It does not take long before the Palace is overrun. The Emperor flees, but his ships explodes. A new age dawns, the age of the Federal Republic of United Earth (FRUE or simply United Earth). Ivan becomes the first president as President Ivan Vladov. The name of the official language, Maxian, is changed back to English. UNITED EARTH 2218 - President Vladov is re-elected as President of United Earth. The United Forces are founded as national standing army. The originial 8 Federal Provinces, North-America, South-America, Europe, West-Asia, East-Asia, Oceania, Antartica, Africa, are divided into a total of 22 Federal Provinces. The UESA (United Earth Space Agency) and the [[UERA]] (United Earth Research Agency are also founded and use data from the old Imperial Archive as a foundation for new technology. The UELRWG (United Earth Longetivity and Rejunivation Working Group) is also founded. 2225 - The world population once again reaches the 2 billion (it had dipped to 1.5 billion during the World Empire). 2252 - President Markonin is elected as President. The Lunar Colonies are founded as the 1st Federal Colony. 2256 - President Jeffrey Marcson is elected as President and his term begins with the founding of the Martian and Saturnic Colonies as 2nd and 3rd Federal Colonies, respectively. 2257 - The Imperial Archive data is made publically available. 2260 - President Marcson is re-elected. The Jovian, Neptunian, Uranian and Venusian UranosColonies are founded as 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th Federal Colonies, respectively. 2264 - President Cain Smith is elected as President. The Lunar Colonies are now independant and have been renamed to the Lunar Federal Republic. The Solar Confederation is established with 2 members so far, United Earth and the LFR. 2268 - President Cain is re-elected. The Martian and Saturnic Colonies are now independant and have been renamed to the Martian Federal Republic and the Saturnic Federal Republic. 2272 - President Cain is re-elected for his third and final term. The Jovian, Neptunian, Uranian and Venusian Colonies are now independant and have been renamed to the Jovian Federal Republic, the Neptunian Federal Republic, the Uranian Federal Republic and the Venusian Federal Republic, respectively. The Solar Confederation is now at its full size, with 8 total members, United Earth, Luna, Mars, Saturn, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranos and Venus. Each of these states are headed by Presidents and consist of multiple Federal Provinces and Federal Territories (uncolonized areas). The Solar Confederation is headed by a President-Supreme. The President-Supreme holds little executive and legislative power but mainly decides on the general course the Solar Confederation follows. All laws are supervised by the Solar Court (headed by the Judge-Supreme) and the main confederal legislative chamber is the United Chambers (which is led by the Legislator-Supreme), whereon people in the entire Confederation can vote. The United Chambers is headed by the Executive Committee, which is formed by a number of parties after elections (with power headed in the Executive-Supreme), which holds most of the executive power. A President-Supreme can have a maximum of six 5 year-terms and is chosen by the United Chambers and the Executive Committee. SOLAR CONFEDERATION 2279 - The UESA is refounded as the SSO (Solar Space Organization), divided into 2 parts, the ICEG (Interstellar Colonization and Exploitation Group) and the SCEG (Solar Colonization and Exploitation Group). The UERA is also refounded as the SRO (Solar Research Organization). Other government bureaus and organizations are the SMRO (Solar Military Research Organization), the SCMF (Solar Confederation Military Forces), the CBI (Confederal Bureau for Investigation) and the CPF (Confederal Police Forces). 2281 - The Heracles Space Transporter (HST) is put into service, which makes large-scale space travel (it can carry up to 100,000 people) viable. Previous spacecrafts could only carry a few hundred at most. 2289 - The ICEG sends the Aeneas III, manned with 16 people, to Alpha Centauri. The trip is expected to last for 10 months normal flying and 4 month warp drive flying. 2290 - The Aeneas III arrives at Alpha Centauri and confirms the existence of 5 planets. One planet, named Centauri III, at a distance of 1.3 AU from Alpha Centauri a, and a mass of 0.8 earthmasses, is deemed as a possible base candidate and the Aeneas III lands there and sets up camp. The ground is rich in minerals, and a number of robots automatically go to work to build a better shelter. Millions of egg cells were brought which can be grown in special tubes. A Quantum Entangled Tachyon Communicator (QETC) is installed to communicate with Earth. The Centauric Colonies are founded as autonomous colony of the Solar Confederation. 2300 - Alpha Centauric population has grown to 48 (16 colonists and 32 children, 2 per colonist). 2301 - The Aeneas V (32 people) launches from Earth and heads to the Epsilon Eridani system. 2302 - The Aeneas V arrives at Epsilon Eridani and moves to a planet in the habitable zone with liquid water and a thin atmosphere. 2321 - The Aeneas-Hercules I leaves the solar system, filled with 8,000 people, for the 61 Cygni system. HUMAN DOMAIN 2324 - After the Aeneas-Hercules I arrives the Human Domain is founded. The Humain Domain is a confederation of all the system confederations. The Human Domain has only one political body, the Supreme Council of the Human Domain, or the SCHD or simply the SC. The Supreme Council consists of all the President-Supremes, Executive-Supremes and Legislator-Supremes of the stellar confederations. Before the new interstellar colonies are granted statehoods as independant confederations, they have the status of an Independently Governing Colony Subject To The Solar Confederation (IGCS(TT)SC or just IGC or IGC/SF) headed by a Prime Colonist, Interim President of the Interstellar Colonists (sometimes shortened to PCIPIC or just IPIC or PC). The IGC's only representative in the Supreme Council is their Prime Colonist. 2326 - Titan is recognized as an Autonomous Confederal Province as it reaches 100 million inhabitants. This means it is not subject to a Confederal State (opposed to a Domain State, such as the Solar Confederation) but it is not granted full Confederal Statehood which means it can't form a full goverment with a president. A normal (Subjected (as in to a Confederal State)) Federal Province has a Governer and a Provincial Council of 50 elected members who appoint the Governer. A Autonomous Confederal Province has a High Governer and a Provincial Council of 150 elected members. The High Governer also has a seat in the Executive High Provincial Council (has no real de jure power, can only formerly give advice) within the Executive Comittee. The High Governer of Titan is the first to sit in this Executive Provincial Council. He can not sit in the United CHambers. 2387 - 3 new Federal Provinces become autonomous and the populations of these provinces begin to put pressure on the United Chambers. 2328 - The United Chambers allows autonomous provinces to build their own army (a right only the Confederal States have). This quiets the autonomous provinces for a while. 2330 - The Aeneas-Hercules II (9,000 people) leaves for 61 Cygni. 2332 - After the new colonists on the Aeneas-Hercules II have settled, the IGC 61 Cygni is refounded as the Cygnic Confederation and the United Chambers, Executive Comittee and other political institutions are formed. 2335 - Talman Energy builds their 5th Zaggs (name of the Talman CEO) Exploitation Unit for Stars (or ZEUS) and installs it. Talman Energy becomes one of the largests corporations of the Human Domain, only after the Confederal Trade Organization and TitanCorp. TitanCorp has a subsidary, Titan Energy that acts as a direct rival to Talman Energy. 2338 - The Office of the Chancellor is founded. The Chancellor (adressed as Superior "last name") is the overall president and Head of State of the Human Domain. 2344 - Talman Cygni (subsidary of Talman Energy) installs the first ZEUS in the Cygni system. 2350 - Project Prometheus begins development, led by the SSO, TitanCorp and Talman Energy. 2358 - TitanCorp and Talman Energy are forced to merge together by the CTO into a new company, T-Corp. Project Prometheus becomes the number one priority of the new company, Talman Cygni and Titan Cygni break off and merge as well into Cygni Industries, creating a strong corporation controlled by the Cygnic Confederation. 2360 - The Executive Comittee (EC) of the Cygnic Confederation officially asks the Supreme Council for more autonomy and acces to technology in possesion of the Solar Confederation. The Supreme Council, controlled mostly by the Solar Confederation as the Chancellor fully supports the Solar Confederation. A new pro-independance party is founded in the Cygnic Confederation called the White Circle Party. 2362 - The White Cirlce Party wins the Cygnic elections and formally breaks off from the Human Domain. A new and very violent group is founded within the White Cirlce Party known as the Black Circle Front that has very extreme ideals. The Human Domain does not accept the seperatists and sends a group of 20 Fat Condors (type F-A, Mark XI) to retake Cygni. Even more funding is put into Project Prometheus. 2361 - The Black Circle Front steals a number of Automatic Manufacturing Templates (AMTs) for Condors type S (Mark XIII) and sends them to the White Circle government. Immediatly the Cygnic government starts building them in an AutoFactory. All of the avaible Romulus 11A crafts are refitted for battle. 2362 - The Black Circle Front sabotages the launch of an Aeneas-Hercules, making it explode. The White Circle Party denies any involvement. Unbeknownst to the public no civilians were killed as it was completely filled with soldiers. The Fat Condors arrive on Cygni and think they will land and take over Cygni without resistance but the quickly built type S Condors and refitted Romolus 11As quickly attack the Condors before they can respond and all 20 are destroyed. This angers the Human Domain so much they declare war and they quickly gather an army of over 150 Grand Condors (type GX-A, Mark II) filled with 18 soldiers each. The 150 Grand Condors are sent to Cygni to deal with the situation once and for all. A number of Cygnic engineers build a succesor to the type S Condor, the Falcon S2. Almost the entire nation is conscripted and everybody has to work in the newly built Cygnic Shipyards to build new spaceships. They have another 1.5 years before the Grand Condors arrive. 2363 - As almost 98% of the military budget is being spent on the development of the Prometheus C1, the Condor Fleet is highly underfunded and can barely function. The Condor Fleet (that comprises almost 80% of the Army personell) has only about 4000 men still being paid and almost 20,000 unpaid at home. There is no money for maintenance or repair and most of the Grand Condors haven't been checked since the 50s and the start of Project Prometheus and are malfunctioning. Because of the extremely bad state of the Fleet, the High Condor does not allow his fleet to initiate the FTL drives and he commands them to turn back. 2364 - The Human Domain sees it made a mistake with the extreme prioritization of Project Prometheus and they allow more money to flow into the Condor Fleet. The budget is increased almost fifteenfold. It is ordered to build a new fleet of 800 Grand Condors of type GX-A Mark III (18 Controopers), 2000 Sleek Condors type SX Mark I (8 Controopers) and 250 Fat Condors type F-A Mark XII (36 controopers). It is also ordered these are to be manned at all times and that there should always be 8000 assisting personell and 10,000 maintenance personell on top of the 40,000 Controopers. It is ordered that this new fleet is finished in 10 years. 2365 - Since the destruction of the Aeneas-Hercules, Cygni has received no more colonists and now has a population of about 250,000. However, the population is still growing fast as having babies is compulsory. This is nothing compared to the many billions of Earth alone. 2368 - Construction begins on the Prometheus C1. 2370 - The Prometheus C1 is finished. In a secret meeting between the Supreme Council and the President-Supreme of the Cygnic Confederation, Superior Johnson (the current Chancellor) threats with sending the Prometheus C1 (even though it isn't battle-ready yet) to Cygni and the Cygnic Confederation yields to this and officially announces the reentrance into the Human Domain. THe Black Circle Front is forbidden and disbanded. However, as the Solar Confederation does not want another incident they do grant some more autonomy and also some technological knowledge to the Cygnic Confederation. 2379 - The [[Johnson-Vladov New Army Plan]] is announced. THE NEW DOMAIN 2408 - The [[2408 Domain Organization Act]] is announced. 2415 - Preparation starts for Phase 1 of 2408 Domain Organization Act. 2420 - Phase 1 is initiated for the 2408 Domain Organization Act. 2430 - Phase 2 is initiated for the 2408 Domain Organization Act. 2445 - Phase 3 is initiated for the 2408 Domain Organization Act. 2460 - The Domain reorganization is wrapped up and finally done. 2471 - Numerous Morrist leaders in Cygni call for independance and a number of them secede from the Cygnic Federal Republic in an event known as the Cygnic Breaking. Max Morris, the most influential Morrist leader besieges Hoffman City, the capital of the Cygnic Federal Republic and the Cygnic Confederation. Secretly the Morrist leaders had set up a ZEUS-powered AutoFactory (ZEUSAF) where they covertly constructed numerous weapons using stolen AF blueprints. A large chunk of the Morrist-controlled population (5 million of the 6 million total Cygnics) is called up to arms (a total of 2 million) to fight for the different Morrist leaders. Max Morris controls the biggest army and the 2nd biggest city after Hoffman City, New Chicago. Max Morris has an army of over 600,000 and fully controls the ZEUSAF facility. He also has a fleet of over 100 Fat Condors and he even has acces to a small amount of superfast Prometheus E ships. The Human Domain had not expected something like this and they pull back their Prometheus C1 patrolling the area to Sol. 2472 - After a year long siege the White Circle Party President-Supreme resigns and Max Morris takes over Hoffman City. The White Circle Party is disbanded. The only pro-Domain bastion left in Cygni is the Torres District, a Solar-controlled district that was built to protect Cygni from situations like it is in now. A large number of elite soldiers are stationed in the Torres District and it is completely cut off from any supplies. The Human Domain send them a message telling them to have hope and wait for rescue. THE WAR OF THE BREAKING POST-BREAKING DOMAIN (CENTURY OF EXPANSION) 2489 - The Human Domain retakes the ashes that were once the East Half of Cygni. Maximus (Max Morris) is dead forever and his body has been cremated and the ashes thrown into space. The remaining Morrist leaders are all executed. The population of Cygni was more than cut in half by the war (2.6 million left (2.3 million soldier casualties and 1.1 million civilian casualties)). The Second Cygnic Confederation is founded and a new colonization wave from the Solar Confederation starts that would increase the population to 5 million. A new, pro-Domain, party was formed, known as the Liberal Democrats Party (LDP) by Solar immigrants that won the elections in 2492. 2492 - The Liberal Democrats Party (LDP) win the elections in Cygni. Anti-Domain activists say the outcome of the elections was not done fair. The Independant Electorial Comission is accused by them of corruption. The LDP promises reform and equality for Cygnics and Solars alike, but they also say they will follow a strong pro-Domain policy and at no point in time consider dropping out. This makes the Supreme Council happy. 26th century - Also known as the Century of Expansion where corporations and the SDSP of Interstellar Exploitation quickly expand into new starsystems and where the price of FTL-travel steadily decreases as antimatter production goes through the roof. Brave colonists venture to these new systems and colonies are growing like weeds. Commercial shuttles are established between these new systems and travel becomes significantly cheaper, usually at around 5000 credits/person/system jump. Slowly the Human Domain transitions into a starfaring society. Population skyrockets. But this growth is not without its problems. Income inequality is on the rise with a growing group of super, superrich who earned billions and billions of credits with large corporations. The richest man in the 26th century is James Steele, owner of Steele Investments. He earned 102 billion cr with his investment in T-Corp alone. His net worth peaks at 872 billion credits in 2562, after which it declines because of the great drop in value of the CTO (where he owns 20% of the shares, which equated to 489 billion credits before the crash, and 102 billion after). 2504 - In an event known as the Monopoly Break hundreds of new companies swarm the market, breaking the monopoly of some almost 'invincible' companies. Many believe the CTO to have set up the event. This eventually leads to something known as the Divide, where slowly society divides into smaller, and different societies, each with their own specialized companies. One thing is holding it back, the Human Domain strives for unity and centralization while most new Stellar Confederations want more autonomy. DIVIDED WORLD and DOMAIN CENTRALIZATION (CENTURY OF EXPANSION) 2512 - 17 Stellar Confederations (Cygni once again included) turn their back at the Human Domain at once. The human world is finally divided and the One State is no more. Laws quickly diversify and the new societies evolve and change very fast. 2515 - All but one (the new Aktorist state) of the 20 states (including the Human Domain) sign the [[Treaty of the Universal Conventions of Human Rights, Humanitarian Law and the Law of War|Treaty of the UCHW]] and the new [[Universal Court of the Universal Conventions of Human Rights, Humanitarian Law and the Law of War|Universal Court of the UCHW]] is founded to enforce it. 2518 - The Human Domain is filled with corruption as numerous shadow organizations spring up to gain as much power as possible. The Supreme Bodies are not as respected as they once were and many Stellar Confederations try to fare a autonomous course, something the Supreme Bodies do not appreciate. 2521 - As more and more systems declare independance the Human Domain begins to fail. The Supreme Bodies vote to give the Chancellor true executive power to begin the drafting of a new system of government. 2526 - The [[2526 Domain Centralization Act]] is proposed in its original form. 2530 - The Human Domain, now half its original size, enacts the 2526 Domain Centralization Act, after four years of discussion and amendments. The Act also introduces Interstellar Law II, that does not even remotely resemble its original version, but is based on the idea that one central council should rule all others. This council is the Supreme Senate of the Domain, and consists of over 2000 members. The Chancellor and his Chancellor's Cabinet perform the function of the executive branch. The local Stellar Confederations' powers are greatly decreased and they are not allowed to have any type of regional law. They are also not allowed to have local armies. The Supreme Senate controls everything. The old Human Domain is forgotten and the new one slowly transitions to a totalitarian state. 2538 - The Octavi system, one of the most developed faraway systems (around 100 light years from Sol), seccedes from the Human Domain and forms the Octavian Domain, with a constitution very similar to the Interstellar Law I, called the Interstellar Law II (it views the Interstellar Law II from the Human Domain as invalid). The Chancellor of the Octavian Domain is known as the Octavian Chancellor. 2545 - The Human Domain declares war on the Octavian Domain and begins making preparations for an invasion of some of the outer systems of the Octavian Domain. 2545 - As a response to the declaration of war, the Octavian Domain forms the Octavian Alliance, which includes a number of Old Domain-like nations. The Octavian Domain starts building defensive weapon systems on the outer systems in preparation for the soon-to-come invasion. [[Octavian War|OCTAVIAN WAR]]